<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A rooftop just for us by Moonyro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229057">A rooftop just for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro'>Moonyro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>("Nah. We'll get in trouble anyway, so let's enjoy this tranquility while it lasts.")<br/>When Catra is nowhere to be found, it's up to Adora to go and get her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A rooftop just for us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there, I'm Moonyro. I'm not gonna lie, I started She-ra quite recently and got engaged in it rather quickly. This idea instantly formed in my head and well, here I am. </p><p>I'm still new to the fandom, and if possible, I'll write more for it in the future.</p><p>ps. I'm not really native english speaker so there might be a few errors here and there, I also didn't get anyone to beta this fic because I just made on the fly, sooooo yeah, sorry.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora looked around, just to make sure that Catra wasn't just playing a stupid prank on her and was just hiding in the classroom. </p><p>The bell had just ringed and their teacher, miss Shadow Weaver, was probably on her way to their classroom. And by the gods Adora would murder Catra if it turns out she wasn't in the classroom, which, by the way, it seemed like it.</p><p>Why does she always have to get her in trouble, like, it'd be okay if Catra was the only one who got yelled at, but since they're both always together, it seemed  like miss Shadow Weaver would make her take responsibility for Catra's eccentricities and the same would happen to Catra if Adora was caught in some kind of trouble. Which was a handful since Adora never, she liked to think, did anything deserving of punishment.</p><p>Adora looked around once more, and taking a deep breath got up from her seat and walked out of the classroom ignoring the anxious glares from her classmates. Oops, they'll have it bad, she'll apologize, later.</p><p>If Catra was going to get her in trouble, again, she'd rather search for her and receive their punishment together later. They were going to get yelled at anyways.</p><p>Adora walked through the pristine white hallways, searching for Catra wouldn't be hard, since there was barely any student left and well, Catra standed out rather easily. Even more since she wears her uniform in such messy way. Only letting it be clean and tidy when Adora helped her. She reached to the set of stairways, knowing Catra, she probably was in a upper floor. How did she know? Don't ask, she knows it. She wouldn't be the best girlfriend in existence (words of Catra, not Adora) if she didn't knew the were abouts of that girl.</p><p>As she was starting to go up she saw two figures going down, probably going to the their classroom, no, actually going to their classroom. These nerds... Don't get her wrong, Adora still loves them.</p><p>"Oh, hey Adora!" said Bow, his smile as bright as ever.</p><p>Glimmer squinted her eyes, "Huh? Adora? What are you doing here? Are you skipping classes? Is this Catra's doing? I knew she wasn't up to good when she was going to the rooftop.." </p><p>"Ok, look, this has nothing to do with Catra... Well it kind of does. But! It's nothing she told me and I'm just looking for her and... Wait did you say rooftop?" Adora replied.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, girl was kinda moody looking and was storming up the stairs... Wait Adora!"</p><p>Well, she kind of knew now. She waved her hand apologetically, Bow waved back and Glimmer just shook her head. She'll apologize for being rude, later, she had better things to do now.</p><p>Going up the stairs wasn't really a problem, she was kind of the athletic type since young age, and alongside Catra she had the motivation to continue, that's what competitiveness does. Her thoughts however where in another place like, how the hell did Catra got access to the rooftop. It was supposed to be always locked. Adora sighed, she'll ask when she gets there.</p><p>The rest of the way was uneventful with the same boring bright hallways, why the hell did they have to be so bright. Ugh.</p><p>She reached the last set of stairs and at the top a blue, barely open door waited for her. She reached for it and opened. She was instantly blinded by the bright, burning sun. Blue hues covered the skies while a dew clouds here and there floated freely at their own pace.</p><p>In hard contrast the rooftop was dull and empty. Metal bars rounded its borders, and the only shadow that protected her from the heat of the sun was casted by the small roof of the entrance.</p><p>There, leaning against the bars was Catra. She had her earphones on and tiny bits of music could been heard from Adora's position. This girl, always listening to her music at high volume, she's gonna end up damaging her ears. Adora sighed.</p><p>She approached. She expected some kind of surprise from Catra. This girl was as unexpected as the teachers. However, Catra didn't flinch, nor move, nor anything. She just stood there. As if nothing in the world mattered in that space and moment for her. Which was kind of weird, Adora thought, since this girl was just an airhead. She'd never expect Catra in some kind of introspection. Well, not usually, this girl was just a box of neverending surprises.</p><p>Well, whatever. Adora reached for Catra's shoulder and the moment she touched it Catra jumped, she yelped, her body and tail stiffened, and her hands tightened making her claws scratch the bars. </p><p>Catra's head turned at such speed Adora thought it would break. Her expression was that of a scared child and the look of shock on her face prompted Adora to hold her laughter.</p><p>"Wha- DUDE, that's not funny!" Catra took off one of her earphones. "Ugh. Adora, why you gotta be like this. More importantly, the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"Me? What are YOU doing here. C'mon Catra I asked you to not skip classes. You'll get both of us in trouble."</p><p>"Sucks huh? I still don't understand the fact that they judge us a single unit and not separately. Anyway, you haven't answered me, and no I don't want the question bounced back at me."</p><p><em>You didn't answer either, idiot. </em>Adora sighed, "I was just looking for you."</p><p>"Oh my, I'm flattered." Catra frowned. "I don't need a babysitter, Adora."</p><p>"It's not that. I just want to make sure you don't do this kind of thing."</p><p>"Which is babysitting, duh." said Catra, looking away from Adora and back to the horizon. "Just let me be. I don't wanna go back to class. I won't learn shit anyway."</p><p>"Catra..."</p><p>"What? It's the true, I'm not like those nerds, I barely understand."</p><p>Adora giggled, "Am I a "nerd" too?" </p><p>"Yeah but you're cool. like a cool nerd, get it?" </p><p>Adora leaned on the bars, right beside Catra, "I've told you million times I could teach you. Hell, even Bow and Glimmer could help." Adora paused, looking at Catra and continuing before she could raise any excuse. "Or we could have, y'know, 'private' sessions."</p><p>A small blush made its way to Catra's face, she punched lightly Adora's arm. "Wow, you make it sound weird. I like it."</p><p>"What? No! That's not what I- Jesus Catra."</p><p>Catra snickered, leaning her head on Adora's shoulder and purring.</p><p>Adora smiled, taking the free earphone and putting it on her ear. Catra raised an eyebrow, "Sooo, we're not going back?"</p><p>"Nah. We'll get in trouble anyway, so let's enjoy this tranquility while it lasts." Adora said, sneaking her hand to Catra's. "Anyway, how did you get up here? Wasn't it supposed to be locked?"</p><p>Catra tightened her grip, snickering before answering, "Well, it was easy. You see..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>